


Chimaera

by MyLittleHime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleHime/pseuds/MyLittleHime
Summary: A collection of one shots set in a Post-Fall of Overwatch timeline in which Gabriel Reyes, Angela Ziegler, and Jack Morrison find themselves in a unique situation of parenthood.





	Chimaera

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating any of my AUs, I had to get another one out there!

Visitation Rights

 

The vent was left open, as always. Angela always saw to that. He trusted Angela with his life, always had, so he knew he could trust her to leave the air vent grate on Lily’s room open, even if the air conditioner or heat wasn’t running.

He’d need to stop these visits soon. That was obvious. The kid was almost seven months old now...she was starting to pull herself into a sitting position in her crib when she felt like it. Not only that, she was starting to remember him. The girl’s little round face would light up and she’d burble. She recognized him and that alone should have kept him away...but he just can’t bring himself to sever ties yet.

He had a few more months where he could drop by at least once a week. He would every night if he was sure he could avoid anyone noticing. He didn’t bother trying to hide anything from Sombra...but the others...Lacroix didn’t care and Akande.....well, he would prefer to keep Akande as far from his personal business as he could. Doomfist could do his own dirty work once in awhile...as far from this outpost as possible.

How long was it before babies started having long term memory? At least a year, right? 

Surely that wasn’t too much to ask?

Angela would have years with her. She’d offered more, of course, but he couldn’t risk that. He wouldn’t risk that. This little girl deserved better. She deserved Angela...patient, loving, gentle...all the things he was not and never had been. He didn’t trust anyone else with Lily. 

Lily.

Angela had named her. It was simple and beautiful...Lily Ziegler. It didn’t sound like she had anything to do with Gabriel Reyes, which was exactly the way he wanted it. For all the world knew she was the daughter of a world renowned surgeon...and that wasn’t completely off. Angela was one of her parents....just not the one most people expected.

And that was fine.

Let people think that. 

It wasn’t like he was going to be a part of his daughter’s life forever. Another month or two at best. 

If he was just going to stop visiting, why did he keep coming back?

Because this child was all he had left.

Everyone else was dead.

Every other member of his family was gone. Obliterated in the Omnic Crisis.

It was comforting to have that connection again...it felt...human.

Well, now who is fooling themselves?

Reaper reassembled himself on the other side of the vent, as silently as possible. Angela and Lily were never the only two people in the research station. 

He didn’t bother reassembling any weapons since he would not need them. He wasn’t that bad of a parent. When he was reconstituted properly, he peered over the rails of the crib. 

There she was. His own little angel was sleeping there in her bed. He carefully reached down to scoop her up, carefully-supporting her head and holding her close to his body. The fawn skinned little girl fussed, whimpering, blinking her blue eyes sleepily. He shushed her and patted her back. 

 

“It’s okay...it’s okay...Mamma’s here.”

Lily settled almost instantly.

He doesn’t have much time, so he’ll take in everything he can. The weight of her tiny body in his hands, pressed against his chest...the smell of her-baby powder and sweetness...and the sound of her babbling. He wanted to remember all of it.

His daughter was the only thing that gave him any physical ties to the human race. Her existence was proof he wasn’t really even a man anymore-he was a collection of nanites in the form of what he remembered he was...but they seemed to have their own agenda as well. The tiny machines that kept him together could also hold him in their thrall without him even being aware of it.

In his darker moments, Reaper wonders if he even is Gabriel Reyes or if that man died in the destruction of the Swiss Headquarters and he’s just an impression of what once was.

Now isn’t the time for that, though. Now is the time for holding Lily in his arms and forgetting that anything outside this small room even existed.


End file.
